


Who doesn't love a good typo?

by iouhunter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: From a prompt, even less story, little build up, slightly underwhelming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouhunter/pseuds/iouhunter
Summary: Prompt:You watch the man write the words.  “Female. 20. Uncontaminated.” Those are your selling points, your tickets to survival. And only two out of the three are right.





	Who doesn't love a good typo?

"I'm... I'm actually 23." I say hesitantly. 

"Ah, yes. Sorry," The man says; he quickly fixes his error. 

"No problem," I smile slightly. "Better to be mistaken as younger rather than older, I always say.”

"Yah," He chuckles, "You’re right at that." 

I take a deep breath; then release it. 'Finally. After all this time. I've finally made it. I'm finally safe.'


End file.
